


Blueberry sweets

by milk_honey



Category: Death Note
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Violence, Death, M/M, mafia, this is angry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milk_honey/pseuds/milk_honey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near is in the wrong place at the wrong time. Then someone dies and shit happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I wrotte this for the meronia secret exchange on tumblr, for @Swift-Winged-Soul (follow, they got amazing art)

Near was at the end of the store when it happened. He had walked through the corridors of the gas station looking for candy without result, and he was starting to get desperate, until he saw them in a little corner in the background. There was just a small box left. You'd think a gas station is a bit odd of an election for buying sweets at 2 am, but the thing is it was 2 am, an it was way closer to his house than wallmark. You'd also think that, keeping in mind the situation he was in, Near could've just bought some chocolate bars from the entrance or any other thing but, you see, there was a reason he got up of bed in the middle of the night. And the reason was that candy.

When he finally got them he walked towards the register to pay, where a little old man, with a mustache and grey hair was reading a magazine. But something made him stop short.

From outside he could heard a car skidding, followed by some spotlights. Something in the way the tires and the steps of whoever was driving sounded made him back up to the bottom shelf, now empty.

He barely had time to duck and crawl up behind this before the person entered with a loud bang at the door.  
He couldn't stop to think how awkward it'd be if it was just a casual costumer because the noise of a shot and a scream cut the thread of his thoughts.

"Hello Roger" a voice said, smootly, and he almost could hear the smirk on it. It sounded velvety and fake-calmed, as if at the same time it was seconds away from completely loosing control. It sounded dangerous.

"Me-Mello" he recognized this one. It was the little man's voice. Roger? He had never stopped to read his name tag. "I- I couldnt... No..." he whispered, terrified.

"What?" He rebuked the so-called Mello, his voice becoming more aggressive.

"Hey, hey. Calm down Mel, it's not necessary for you to scare our friend. I'm sure he has the money, right Roger?" A second Near hadn't heard entering the store talked. This one sounded more secure, less feigned calm, but still threatening.

"We-well..." Roger seemed to hawk, nervous "my boss... H-he asked me to beg you- No! Please, please don't! I'm no-"  
His sentence was cut in half by the sound of a shot, followed by a thud .

Near gasped loudly and put his hands to his mouth, trying to stop any noise or screech to leave his throat. His heart was pumping a mile a minute and he could feel cold sweat dripping down his back.

"You're not what? You work for them, don't you?"

"Meeeello..." The so Matt left his serious 'business' tone to adopt a whiny one. "Why did you do that?"

"Take care of it, Matt" Mello said, and he sounded monotone, almost empty.

"Yeah sure, as always, you fucking kill them and then I have to take care of it" Matt complained, with a snort.  
Unlike what it sounded like when they where talking, now Mello seemed to be in charge.

Near started to hear steps.

"There has to be plastic bags here, this is a store right?"

Each time a bit closer.

"I think they are in the back."

Near closed his eyes tight, breathing heavily, praying.

"Goddamnit Matt, that's not the end"

Silence.

And then a voice, real, real close.

"Uh- Mello? There's a kid here."

Near was left facing a boy who looked only a couple of years older than him, and was watching him with a mixture of interest and annoyance. His hair was a shade of dark reddish brown and he wore goggles hanging from his neck.

Every sound seemed to stop for what felt like a really long time, although it had probably been just a few seconds before Mello answered.

“Get rid of him”

Near tried to move backwards, gasping, his eyes opened wide in fear. Matt clicked his tongue, looking annoyed.

“No way, I don’t have time to hide two bodies, and you already killed our friend, that makes one.”

“What do you want to do with him? You can’t leave him here now, he already saw your face”

“Well we can’t take him either…” There was a pause and Matt turned to look over the shelf.“Can we?”

A sigh came from the entrance. “Take him to the car, I’ll take care. You get rid of the body now”

Matt nodded and extended a hand to Near, who stared at it like it was going to explode.

“Oh come on! We just said we don’t have time to kill you! Get up already!”

He gripped Near’s arm and pushed him up to his feet surprisingly fast. The truth is Near was actually a lightweight. His short stature and the fact that his clothes were so big his sleeves always covered his hands made him look like a child. His white hair, curled and hanging in front of his eyes gave his face an angelic look.  
He didn’t even try to get away from Matt, he just stared up, trying to avoid looking at the body, which was lying on the ground like a rag doll. His gaze followed the blood stains and stopped next to some dark shoes.

A blonde guy was standing there, leaning to the door frame. He was wearing black pants and a leather vest, no shirt. A red rosary hang on his chest, next to the scars that covered part of his body. There was also one on his face, framing one of his piercing blue eyes. There was something in him that both attracted and repelled Near. He shook his blonde hair and pulled up the gun, pointing at him. 

“You. Come here.”

Near just stood there, looking back. He couldn’t bring himself to go forward. Matt pushed his back slightly, forcing him to move.  
He walked to the door, shaking, and stood there. He concentrated in looking at the floor, there was no way this was happening to him. Blood had stained the collar of his immaculate white trousers.

“Let’s go”

Next thing he knew, Near was being shoved into a dark van. He hit his head on the way and groaned in pain. Mello didn’t even pay attention, and pushed him harder.

“You can sit there.” He said, pointing to the back part. It was too dark to see the inside of the vehicle but large seat could be guessed between layers of clothing and half eaten food.

Near took a seat and Mello climbed inside after him, closing the door with a bang.

“Now” he said, sitting next to him. “Don’t try anything weird or…” he shook his gun before laying it on the floor. He seemed to relax then, leaning on the seat and stretching his legs. “What’s your name?” he asked, serious. 

Near looked down, moving away. This guy had killed a man just a few minutes ago and he didn’t even looked bothered.

“Near” He answered, and the other seemed satisfied because he stood up (all he could inside the van) and passed to the front seat, starting the car.  
Near looked up. “Aren’t we going to wait for the other guy?”

Mello laughed. “Matt can take care of himself”

“Are you going to kill me?” Near asked then, completely serious. 

“Didn’t you hear that? We don’t have time for it.” There was a pause, and then he added “Right now.”

He didn’t know were it happened but Near fell asleep. He opened his eyes a bit to see the sunrise light entering through one of the tinted windows. There were two persons sitting in the front part, and they were arguing.

“We have to kill him.”

“Mello… “

“We can’t let him go! Don’t you understand?”   
Matt kept his voice lower, but still firm, while Mello’s voice was getting louder and more heated. They were talking about him.

“Mello calm the fuck down okay? I don’t like killing people like that. This kid has done nothing, he just was at the wrong place in the wrong moment.”   
Near could see Mello gripping the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white from the pressure.

“You…”

“There has already been a murder today. It’s enough.” Matt sighed, “In the headquarters they’ll know what to do.” He finished the conversation. 

Near’s heart was beating fast. He tried to analyze the situation. He had always worked like that, analyzing things, thinking in such a logic way it made it difficult for him to actually maintain relationships, acting cold, distant. It was harder when he was a kid. He used to live in an orphanage, where he’d spend the days alone playing puzzles, analyzing the way the other kids behaved. Needless to say he didn’t have many friends.

His mind had always worked like that, but now… Right now he couldn’t focus, he couldn’t bring himself to think or to be logic, to try to find a way to escape.   
He stared at Mello’s hands, the wheel twisting every time they took a turn, and his brain went blank.

***

He didn’t know where they were, or how long had it been, when the car finally stopped. The sliding door opened and Near was dragged outside the van and into a dry landscape full of sand. There wasn’t anything at all around them, just a few cacti in the distance. He looked around. That didn’t look like headquarters. “They brought me to the desert to kill me here” he thought “so they don’t have to clean it up”. He didn’t even make a noise, squinting his eyes.   
The sun was already going down again and cold air started to blow.

Matt stared at him. “Don’t worry.” he laughed “I’m keeping my promise of not killing you.” 

Near stared back. Mello looked at them with a pissed off expression, like the white haired guy was little more than mud, and clicked a remote he was holding.  
There was a loud creak and the ground started shaking.

“I’m sorry about this” Matt said, grabbing Near’s arm. “But you’re going to have to wear this” he took a dark piece of clothing out of his pocket, putting it around his eyes.  
Everything went completely black.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr (@death-ghoul)


End file.
